Conditioning
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: When Itachi was placed in Anbu, it wasn't his first time. Root had already conditioned him into the perfect killer. But maybe his teammates could help to bring the real Itachi back.
1. Mission Accepted

Kagome stared at the mission report in her hands, green eyes wide as she leaned against the male behind her. Long fingers took the paper from her as gold eyes scanned it in apprehension. She glanced at the male leaning against the wall next to them, crimson eyes hidden from the world as he waited for someone to make the first move.

"Ano...hokage-sama, I mean no disrespect but..." she trailed off, unsure what to say, exactly.

"No respect will be taken, I can assure you, Kagome-san. This situation is...delicate, which is why I call on you three," the old man gave the three ANBU a tired smile.

"You know why we are so successful as a team, I cannot fathom why you would want to add this...child, into our squad," Sesshomaru stated from behind her, handing the paper off to Naraku, who lit it on fire with a small katon jutsu.

"It is your team's unique make-up that made me approach you," the Hokage admitted, a small blush on his face.

A small mumble of 'pervert' was heard from the female, causing Naraku to grin at her in amusement.

"It is ultimately your decision, of course but...might I explain the situation before you decline the mission?" Sarutobi asked quietly, and upon receiving acceptance, he continued.

"This boy...he means much to the Uchiha clan, being its heir. But aside from that...he was placed into root at an early age by his father," the Hokage let that information soak in before continuing, noting that the young woman was looking at the men with her in worry.

"Danzou seeks to place this boy within a position to 'spy' on me, as I'm sure you've figured out. However...I am hoping that we can condition him enough to repair the damage done to him."

Kagome remained silent as the males with her promptly exploded, throwing angry accusations at their leader without reserve. She met the old man's eyes with acceptance, causing him to sag with relief.

"_This_ is why you called us here? You expect Kagome to _whore_ herself to this child in some hopes of making him _care_ again? Sarutobi, you should know better than to expect me to go along with this prep-"

"How can you ask this of her? After everything she has done for this village, you would ask her to _seduce_ this boy?"

Kagome laughed softly at the last comment, throwing Naraku an amused look.

"You think _seducing_ is a new thing to me?" she asked, smiling brightly when he blushed.

"Kagome, this is different from what happened between us," Sesshomaru insisted, scowling.

"Oh, hai. He's not a rampaging demon," she conceded, smirking when both males looked away.

"Kagome, your bond with these two aside, do you think this will even be possible?" the Hokage asked, frowning worriedly.

"I...don't know. I mean, I had the Saiken no Jutsu to rely on with these too...it won't work on humans, Hokage-sama. There is no guarantee that I can seduce him into love," Kagome frowned, biting her lip.

"Do you think that these two would be unable to keep you safe if the worst happens?" the Hokage asked, eyes twinkling as Kagome covered her smile.

"We can take on any _child_ that dares to threaten her," Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily.

"As if a human could harm _us_. We will protect our mate," Naraku scowled, pouting at the leader of the village.

"So you accept? Good!" The Hokage grinned as the two demons gaped at him, puzzled at how they had been tricked.

"Guys, we need to help them...they were in ROOT..." Kagome trailed off, looking at her mates with puppy eyes.

"Kagome, I know you have history with that organization but-"

Sesshomaru cut himself off as he looked down at her sad face. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentance. He glanced at Naraku for help, who winced.

"It's not like we can't keep her safe..." the dragon youkai sniffed, looking away.

"But we will have to take him on as a mate...this isn't just another mission..." Sesshomaru mused, frowning at both of his mates.

"That is not a requirement of this mission. I am merely hoping that you can bring out emotions in the boy," Sarutobi interrupted.

"You are a fool, old man, if you think this woman does anything half way," Naraku snapped, baring his fangs at the man.

"He...he's from my old squad," Kagome murmured, staring at the ground.

Sesshomaru stiffened, grasping her chin to lift her face towards him.

"This man, he is _not _the one who-"

"No! I-Itachi-san was a member like me. It was the captain who...did that," she mumbled, hiding her face against his chest when the Hokage looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome-san, if this mission is going to place you in serious danger, tell me now. I won't risk one of our elite teams in such a manner if it can be helped. I only brought it too you three because I thought you could handle it, but if you can't-"

"He never saw my face, Hokage-sama. None of them ever did. It was one of our most important rules. The only reason I know him is because I can read auras and I found him by accident without his mask one time. He wouldn't recognize me if he saw me. However...I think I might know a plan of attack for this issue we are presented with," Kagome mused, thinking intently.

"And what would that be?"

"...his brother."

VI

A/N: For those curious:

Saiken no Jutsu is a technique passed down through the Higurashi Clan, as an emergency technique. It, essentially, forces a mating bond between the demon and the miko so that they cannot cause them harm. One side affect, among others, is infatuation between both parties.

I've altered Naraku's genetic make-up...only slightly. He's a dragon youkai here, as I'm sure some of you noticed. lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind them, removing his shoes as the others began to remove each other's armor.

"No," Kagome admitted as she undid the straps holding Naraku's creepy eye-and-bone chest-piece in place.

"I'm pretty sure it's not, but what can you do about it?" the dragon youkai gestured to the small female in front of him, who pouted.

"I just...I want to help him, ok," Kagome growled, walking further into their home with a huff.

Naraku remained silent as he finished removing his armor, and began assisting Sesshomaru with the much easier ANBU uniform. While Naraku had merely added his bone armor to the uniform, the inu youkai had opted to forgo his entire outfit before the 'capturing' as they liked to call it. But then, the silver haired man had never been one to dwell on the past.

"She's going to fall for him," Sesshomaru warned once more, glaring at the far wall.

"Hai, and we'll have to mark him," Naraku agreed easily, as he stepped away from the other male, removing his shirt to leave himself in only his pants.

"We should just kill him," the inu griped.

"Or I could kill both of you and have her all to myself. But where would the fun be in that," Naraku smirked at his partner, before moving to follow their little mate.

They found her curled up in bed, hiding under the covers. Exchanging a look, the demons quietly took places on either side of her on the bed. When she didn't so much as stir, Naraku gently pulled the blankets back to reveal her face. Slightly vacant eyes looked back at them, and Sesshomaru let out a soft 'tsk' before pulling her into his arms.

"You are letting it get to you again," the inu murmured as he nuzzled her cheek.

"H-Hai, I know, I j-just-" Kagome stopped as a hiccup escaped her, and she was horrified to realize she was crying.

"It's better to get it out, rather than keeping it inside," Naraku whispered as he cuddled up to her back, hands wrapping around her waist.

"Kikyou-nee..." the little female whimpered as she buried her face into the inu's chest.

"I'd rather it was her than you," Sesshoumaru said truthfully, earning more crying from their mate.

"Idiot," Naraku scoffed, before pulling the distraught female to himself, leaving the silver-haired demon to frown in confusion.


End file.
